And History Repeats Itself
by wickedsistah1024
Summary: Toushirou died during the winter war, yet was reincarnated due to the King's command. He lost his memories, thus failing to remember Kuchiki Rukia. Enter Kurosaki Rukia, Ichigo's daughter. Would she be able to replace the real Rukia in his heart?
1. Untitled

This is Chapter 4, currently Untitled in my one-shots collection Snow and Smiles. this will serve as a kind of Prologue to the story. So if you've read it before, you can go to the next chap right about now. )

_It has been nineteen years... Nineteen long, freakin years since I last held him... since I last heard him call my name..._

* * *

"Toushirou, it's too dangerous to face him alone! Please..."

Rukia was on the verge of crying. They were in the middle of a war. Chaos was everywhere—blood was spilled, lives were taken...

This is the moment of judgement—the day when the fate of everyone will finally be sealed.

"Rukia, she's my oldest friend. I can't let her die by that bastard's hand. If I don't save her, who else will? Please understand..."

"But...but...there's no guarantee you'll make it out alive..."

"I will try my best to live...to survive."

She couldn't help but let her tears fall. She embraced him tightly, fearing it would very well be the last.

"I love you, Rukia. Always remember that. Not even death could stop me from loving you. I promise."

She watched as he entered Aizen's throne room. Hoping...praying...sobbing.

* * *

Hitsugaya Toushirou died during the Winter War.

It had been his best battle.

He was fighting in full glory, the winter chill suiting him as Hyorinmaru is an ice zanpakutou. He defended Soul Society. He fought with his everything for a good cause and yet he died.

However, his death was not in vain.

He managed to save Hinamori Momo from the traitor and fought him valiantly up to his last breath. He inflicted grave damages to Aizen Sosuke which managed to make the traitor considerably weak.

Kurosaki Ichigo picked up the fight from where Hitsugaya left it. He managed to kill Aizen effortlessly.

With the price of several lives--one of which belonged to the Juu Bantai Taichou, the white haired prodigy--the human world, Soul Society and the whole universe was saved.

It has been nineteen years, yet somewhere in Seiretei, a heart continues to mourn.

Kuchiki Rukia went on the verge of breaking down upon hearing the news of Toushirou's death. It hurt her like hell, yet she didn't blame anyone. Not Unohana Retsu or Kotetsu Isane for not being able to heal him; not Hinamori Momo for being the one he risked his life for; not Inoue Orihime for allowing herself to be kidnapped and used by the enemies; not Urahara Kisuke for creating the Hougyoku that started the war; not even Aizen Sosuke for his power-lusting nature and for causing Toushirou's death. She kept all the pain to herself. It was indeed hard to continue living without him. She remained cold and lifeless—closed off.

It was four years later that when she found the courage and strength to look at the world again. She was informed, and by no less than her brother, Kuchiki Byakuya, that Hitsugaya Toushirou's soul was reincarnated. It was odd, since it was a law known by everyone that once a soul dies, it disintegrates and becomes one of the many spirit particles comprising Soul Society. Maybe, it was the king's gift to one of the heroes of the Winter War.

Rukia wasted no time and immediately went to the living world in pursuit of the person Toushirou was reincarnated into. True enough, she arrived at one of the several houses in Tokyo looking at a one-year old baby boy with white hair and striking emerald eyes. There was no mistaking it. It was him, indeed.

Every now and then, she would find free time so she could visit him in the living world. She has even lost communication with her other friends from the living world because the only place she goes to when she visits their realm was Tokyo, and the only person she visits was a young lad called Yuki.

"Oi, midget!"

Ichigo scowled at her unresponsiveness.

"Oi!"

He poked said midget on the forehead, hoping to gain her attention and wake her up from her usual daydreaming.

"H-huh?" Rukia blinked, obviously just breaking out of her trance. "What?"

"Let's go."

"Huh? Where?"

"Baka! Where else?! We've been doing this for the past year together! And you've been doing this for what? 14 years before I came here?"

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo died a year ago because of his innate kindness and heroism.

He pushed a young boy out of the way when a car was about to hit him.

It goes to show that having immense spiritual powers wasn't counted as an excuse for immortality.

* * *

Rukia opened and closed her mouth, finding no words to say. Finally, she stood up and said, "Fine. Let's go."

It had been a habit for them to go to the living world together, then separate upon arrival to fulfill their own purpose. He, to check up on his family; She, to make sure _**he's**_ okay. They visit different people, yes, but their visits all boil down to one simple purpose—to protect the ones they love.

It has been three months since Rukia's last visit in Tokyo. She had been busy with her vice-captain duties, thanks to her oh-so-diligent captain(let's hide his identity under the name Kurosaki Ichigo, the new Go Bantai Taichou). She travelled the familiar route she has gotten so used to for the past 15 years. To her surprise, the house he once occupied had new residents. There were no signs of a white-haired, emerald-eyed 16-year-old lad anywhere, or of his parents. Her heart instantly fell to her stomach. Now that she had no clue where he was, how could she see him again? She decided to meet up with Ichigo and perhaps ask his help to find him.

* * *

Said carrot-top was in his birthplace, Karakura Cho, checking his family: Isshin, Karin and Yuzu, and perhaps glimpse at his 15-year-old daughter who has been living with his family ever since her mom died (she must be somewhere in Rukongai now). Although Ichigo didn't really loved his wife, he at least cared for her. But it was nothing compared to the love he feels for his own flesh and blood. He was broken when he learned that his daughter was orphaned – first, him, then soon after, her mother left her. Ichigo immediately asked his dad to take her under his wing and his dad agreed almost instantly. That day though, she wasn't home. Ichigo decide to meet up with Rukia and ask for her help to find his daughter.

* * *

The two met at the Karakura Park. They both couldn't help but feel nostalgic. Rukia was sitting on the park swing when Ichigo arrived. He immediately sensed the gloomy mood of the petite woman.

"What's wrong?"

"He's gone..."

"Huh?"

"He's not there anymore. Maybe his family decided to transfer somewhere else."

"Oh...Well, let's go find him. It's hard to miss a kid with white hair, well, assuming he still looks the same. Does he?"

"Yes. He's still the same." She sighed softly. "He's as handsome as ever. I've seen a lot of girls following him around the city. It's a surprise he doesn't have a girlfriend yet."

"Heh, as if you want him to. You'll probably go crying like a baby. Or even perform an untimely konso on the poor girl's soul." Ichigo chuckled.

She looked at the setting sun for a moment before replying, "Maybe. It'll be hard seeing someone you love with someone else."

Ichigo winced. Hell yeah. he knows how it feels, surely.

From a distance, they saw a girl with black shoulder-length hair walking towards the park.

"Oh, shit! Rukia, hide! Quick!"

"Huh?"

Ichigo grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down to hide behind the bushes.

"Why are we hiding Ichigo? Who was that?"

"Baka, that's my daughter! She's inherited my spirit powers, so she'll most likely see us. I wouldn't want her to involve herself in shinigami business..."

"Ah. Good thing she didn't inherit your loud orange hair."

"Well, she...she looks exactly like her mom."

* * *

It was hard for Ichigo to move on. No matter how hard she tried to deny it, she fell in live with a certain raven-haired midget shinigami. And he fell hard.

For a long time, he resigned himself to the fact that he would never move on. he couldn't bring it upon himself to care for another person, much less love. That was until he met a certain woman.

The lady was too beautiful and kind beyond compare. But what Ichigo first saw in her was her shoulder-length black hair and deep blue—almost violet—eyes.

It was unfair, he knew it, to fall in love with a memory. But he couldn't help it. This woman reminded him greatly of Rukia. Even though she eventually became his wife, he would never dare say that this woman surpassed Rukia in any way. He liked this woman, but he loved Rukia. But he also knew that Rukia loved someone else--someone who had white hair and bright emerald eyes called Hitsugaya Toushirou.

"Where is your wife?" Rukia asked. Ever since she closed herself off from the world, she had no news of about her friends. She knew that Ichigo was married, she was even invited but didn't show up, and had a child. She never got the chance to meet them, though, for she was too preoccupied in drowning herself in her own sorrow for tha past few years.

* * *

"She...She died a few months ago due to...depression."

"Depression?"

"She...she didn't take my death well...and she just kind of stopped living her own life as well."

"Oh, I'm sorry. She must have really loved you."

"Maybe..." Ichigo suddenly felt guilty. His wife loved him indeed, yet Ichigo couldn't return the feelings. Although by now, he has completely given up all thoughts of being with Rukia. As he couldn't get over Rukia, she couldn't get over Toushirou.

"But, it's okay. You don't have to be sorry—"

"Rukia."

Her eyes widened. _That voice ._That stern, commanding yet loving, voice. She knew that voice too well. She's heard it a lot of times before, persuading he, scolding her, calling her...

It has been nineteen years since she last heard that voice mutter her name.

She slowly stood up from where she was hiding behind the bushes to look for _him._ He was standing there, his hands in his pockets. But he wasn't looking at her direction. He was looking somewhere else.

"Yuki!"

The girl with the black shoulder-length hair ran towards him and embraced him. He embraced her back.

The raven-haired shinigami felt tears forming in her eyes. Her carrot-top companion stood up and saw the scene.

"That's...that's your daughter, right?"

"Yeah...That's...Kurosaki Rukia."

Ichigo felt even more guilt. Hearing Toushirou's voice call her name must have given the petite woman false hope. He slowly glanced at the little woman beside him. She was crying, but what caught him off guard was the look of sudden realization in her eyes.

"Rukia--"

"Arigatou, Ichigo."

"H-huh?" He was really confused now.

She slowly looked up at him, tears flowing freely from her eyes. "Through your daughter, Toushirou fulfilled his promise to me."

She looked back at the young couple. " 'Not even death could stop me from loving you', that's what he said to me. And now, he has proven himself true to his words. Arigatou."

They watched the young couple walk away, hand in hand.

And for the first time in nineteen years, she smiled.

* * *


	2. Chapter 1: The Dream

**And History Repeats Itself**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia came back to the 5th division after their "visit" in the living world. Rukia hasn't spoken up a single word ever since; Ichigo has been waiting in silence, anxious. He was expecting Rukia to be angry for some reason, or to be confused at the least. Turns out, he was the one confused now. She wasn't angry—she smiled. And it was not a fake one to mask whatever she felt, it was genuine and showed happiness...was that gratitude? Was she happy that Toushirou, or rather Yuki, was in love with someone else, and that someone else has the same name as hers? Ichigo didn't quite understand the whole "promise" thing she told him about. He merely nodded in reply when she explained.

"Ichigo..."

"Huh?"

"I was thinking...now that Toushirou is in a good state...maybe, I should...stop visiting him."

Ichigo just shrugged. "If that's what you want. It's not as if it'll change his life drastically considering he doesn't even see you."

Okaaay, so he didn't mean his words to come out as they did, and he was so sure he'll get hit for that.

'Good job, Ichigo. You just managed to remind her that Toushirou has not even the slightest idea of who she is, or her existence for that matter. Rub it in more on her face, why don't ya?' Ichigo's perpetual scowl deepened, a sign that he was really pissed--at himself.

"Yeah, you're right."

Okaaay, she didn't hit him. She _agreed_ with him. Something is totally wrong today. Did you manage to check if the sun rose in the west today?

"I'm hoping your daughter isn't like you, Ichigo. Or at least in the brain department."

"Why you little—"

* * *

"Rukia..."

"Toushirou..." The raven-haired woman called out.

"Rukia..." He did not know why he called this woman 'Rukia', it just felt as if it was the right thing to say.

"Toushirou...not even death...not even death could—"

"YUKI!!"

Takuya Yuki instantly sat up and turned to the source of the noise, err, voice that snatched him from dreamland. He slowly got up and peered through his window, only to see a black-haired girl waving enthusiastically up at him.

"Come on, Yuki! It's your first day at my school! You shouldn't be late! That wouldn't leave a good impression!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just a moment." He immediately got dressed and prepared his things for school.

His family just moved to Karakura Cho a little over two months ago. His parents, both being in the medical field, were devoted members of a certain charitable institution that roams around Japan and all over the world offering their free services to the needy. Having been assigned to Africa (and Yuki sternly refusing to come with them), the couple had no choice but to entrust their son to a friend, who also happened to be in the medical field and a member of the said institution. The couple has met this man during their internship at his humble hospital and became good friends. He was a good man, humble despite his achievements; goofy yet undeniably witty. His name? Kurosaki Isshin.

Yes, his little clinic has finally evolved into a hospital a year after the Winter War. With both daughters (and his son, before he died) in the medical field to give assistance, the hospital has become one of Karakura's best, even rivaling the Ishida Hospital, although it was unintentional. Only the people of the town make up rumors about the competition of the two—one, the most high class and advanced; the other, the warmest and most efficient.

Going back to the present, this _friendship _between the couple and Isshin led to Yuki's current predicament—living next to the Kurosaki's. Upon hearing about the couple's trip to Africa, Isshin cheerfully suggested that they let their son stay with him. Yuki disagreed, of course, as it was embarrassing for someone his age to live with people he barely knew (plus he was informed that three girls were living with Isshin). Yuki's parents, however, only gave him two choice—to go with them to Africa, or to be taken in by Isshin. The young lad had no choice. Luckily, the house next to the Kurosaki's was vacant, so the couple bought it and voila! Yuki is now the boy-next-door.

Of course, Isshin's motives weren't solely based on his friendship with the lad's parents. He also wanted to look after one of his son's former friends, or rather his nakama, Hitsugaya Toushirou.

Yuki climbed down the stairs, took is bag, put on his shoes and got out of the door.

As soon as he did, though, he immediately regretted it.

"YUUUUUKIIIIII!"

Yuki was caught in a bone-crushing hug by the man who volunteered to look after him while his parents were gone.

"MY ALMOST SON!"

"Grandpa! Let Yuki go! And stop making a ruckus! The neighbors might see!"

"Oh, my lovely Rukia-chan, please don't call me grandpa. I feel so old." Isshin said to his granddaughter with fake tears.

"You ARE old, old man." A new voice joined the trio.

"Aww, Karin-chan. Don't be mean to Papa!"

Karin just rolled her eyes. His dad never changed, even after all these years. She is 30 for crying out loud!

"Uhm, ohayou, Isshin-san, Karin-san, Rukia." An uncomfortable Yuki greeted the weird family

Karin eyed the boy. Of course, she knew who he is. How could she forget that white-haired, emerald-eyed guy who helped her team win a soccer game 20 years ago?

Yuki purposely avoided the older woman's gaze. Ever since he was introduce by Isshin to his family, he couldn't help but feel weird when around them, especially with this woman whose gaze seemed to penetrate his very soul.

The first day of class was boring, as the teachers opted to not discuss but rather left their students on their own, masking their laziness by saying it's better for the students to get to know each other first to make sure the year would go by smoothly. Yuki though tit's a waste of time. He might as well not have gone to school that day since he wasn't going to miss anything. He wasn't the friendly type—not that he didn't want to have friends, genius!—he just isn't one to do the first move.

He found himself thinking about the dream he had this morning. It was the same dream he's been having since he was a kid. He had no idea who the woman in his dreams was. if her back wasn't facing him, that hair in front of her face was obscuring her appearance so he never got a good view of her face. What bothers him more was how it seemed to be an automatic response for him to call her 'Rukia". Since he fisrt dreamt of her, he has been looking for this 'Rukia'. He even asked his parents if they knew someone of that name. It wasn't until he transferred to Karakura that he met Kurosaki Rukia. He thought his search was finally over. But no. The dream was still persistent. It even changed a bit. Before, it was just her, calling someone by the name 'Toushirou', and he calling her 'Rukia'. But now, the woman was saying something else. Something along the lines of "not even death could--" but never seemed to finish it. He always woke up at that part of the dream.

And speaking of dreams, he's been having one more weird kind since he transferred in Karakura. And like the first, its occurrence seems...regular. His dream takes place in a winter wonderland—a plain of pure ice, where the ground, the mountains, even the lake were all covered in frosted water. And there, always standing gloriously in front of him was a blue, winged, Chinese dragon. He always asks Yuki if he knows its name. Yuki always finds himself shaking his head, as he has no clue to what this creature's name was. The blue dragon silently whispers something to him—something he couldn't seem to comprehend.

"What?" He would always ask.

"Why do you not hear me? Wake up. Let us sit upon the frozen heavens once more. I am--"

_Hyourinmaru._

* * *

Okay so first chap is up. It was kind of boring, but I can't put too much on the first chap now, can I? This will be a short story so please bear with me. Plus, I am not sure if I should go on with it. You tell me. I'll wait for a certain amount of review, perhaps 10? I just need assurance that at least ten people would be willing to go with me through this, alright? And I've got another HitsuRuki AU fic coming. I just don't have much time to type it yet. Watch out for that!


	3. Chapter 2: The Mission

This is _possibly (_just possibly_)_ the last update I'll be writing for this story (that is, if **Kimihaine** is still open on the offer regarding the taking over of this fic, I think I made her wait too long. Sorry Kimiko-chan! XD)

I have written this like months and months ago, but never really had the time to type it and publish it, 'cause I always have problem with ending it. But anyways, I've finally finished it, and I hope it compensates for my long absence. XD

No editing has been done, so I apologize for the errors.

I'd like to thank **Iana Sabelle** for being the long-awaited 10th reviewer. And **XBlueSkyX, hhth**, and **PassionIsLove** for reviewing even if I haven't updated in ages.

* * *

Several hell butterflies scattered all around the Court of Pure Souls, all of them bearing an urgent message. Within moments, the meeting hall of the first division was filled with haori-clad shinigami captains and insignia-bearing lieutenants. The commander-general stood in front of them all, his face holding a grim expression. All the captains and vice-captains had arrived, except for that orange-head "bane of Seireitei" and his petite right hand. Several eyes strayed towards the empty space allotted for the 5th division superiors, and murmurs of annoyance and amusement were heard as each person speculated as to where the two were at the moment. A staff hitting the cold, hard floor silenced the hushed mumbles, and they turned their focus back on the person who called for the meeting.

"Let us start this meeting." Yamamoto-soutaichō declared.

As if on cue, the red-haired captain of the third division, Abarai Renji, raised a hand. "Sir, Ichigo—I mean, Kurosaki-taichō and Kuchiki-fukutaichō aren't here yet."

Yamamoto-sōtaichō didn't even bother to glance at him. "It was intentional."

Stunning gray orbs opened, curiosity piqued about the topic of the sudden meeting that "required" the absence of his sister and her brash, rude captain.

"_He_'s alive." The captain commander suddenly announced, earning gasps and shocked gazes. No one needed to ask who _he_ was.

"But…I thought Hitsugaya-kun and Kurosaki-kun were able to defeat them during the Winter War." Ukitake spoke.

"So did everyone. However, reports say that traces of him were caught lingering all over the living world, but more so in Karakura-chō."

Worry and anxiety started to set in as most of those present in the meeting thought of the previous war—all the destruction, all the lives lost…just all the losses in general. They had barely made it through, and now that another war was threatening to take place, will they be able to survive again? Especially when one of the key fighters during the traitor's first defeat was now a mere mortal?

"Who's gonna finish him now? Only Ichigo is here." Shunsui thoughtfully said.

Everyone fell quiet as they thought of a certain white-haired prodigy and how his life was claimed during the war.

Yamamoto-sōtaichō slowly opened his eyes. "There have been disturbances in Karakura-chō, and it was reported to be from a single source." He paused to let all the information sink in on the captains' and vice-captains' minds. "A mortal has been leaking reiatsu, very much like Kurosaki had—only, stronger."

Nods and knowing glances silently urged the general to continue. "_He_ is after _him_."

"Who is this _him _we are talking about?" Renji asked, somewhat ashamed at not being able to keep up with the conversation.

Yamamoto-sōtaichō remained silent, willing someone else to speak for him, which was also a way for him to know if the others understood what he was implying or not.

Byakuya's emotionless, stern voice reverberated through the meeting hall as he answered the hanging question. "Hitsugaya Tōshirō".

Renji gasped in surprise. "H-Hitsugaya-taichō? But isn't he in the living world now…I mean…isn';t he just a mere mortal?"

The commander-general focused on the red-haired taichō. "No. We all know that he is the reincarnation of one of the strongest shinigami that had ever lived. A hundred years before Hitsugaya Tōshirō entered the Shinigami Academy, a mortal had been spotted leaking the exact same reiatsu in the living world."

"So, Yama-jii, are you saying this happened already?" Shunsui asked for confirmation.

"Yes, except before, there was no treason involved, just the way of nature…of death."

"Ahh…history really has a habit of repeating itself, ne, Yama-jii?"

"Indeed."

* * *

It was the second day of class, and things weren't going any better for a certain white-haired boy.

"Ah, this class has so many wonderful young ladies! I am so glad to be handling you!"

'What was up with this old man? He's like…in his late 30's or early 40's and he was still a pervert? Not to mention he is so open with it. Seriously, how did he become a teacher?' Yuki irritably looked at the so-called teacher practically ogling his female students. Great. That was exactly what he needed in a new school—a great guiding light. He rolled his eyes at his own sarcastic thoughts.

"Ah you! You are Kurosaki Rukia? Yes, yes. You're Ichigo's daughter! Oh, and you're named after his first love—my dear, sweet Kuchiki-san. Ah, I miss the old times."

All the students were either looking at him weirdly or were snickering at the "classified" information this new teacher gave away regarding Kurosaki Rukia's background. The woman in question was blushing really hard, at first because she knew very well who this pervert was, and how this moron shamelessly announced to the whole class that he knew her dad, and then the blush evolved to one that was of anger and shock. What was this pervert talking about? What was that _'you're named after his first love'_ thing?!

Yuki promptly froze in his seat. There was a brief tug at his heart. He didn't know why, but he felt it…and it was too real to pass as just his imagination. What confused him was that he felt that "tug" when this sorry excuse for a teacher mentioned _that_ name. kuchiki-san…Kuchiki-san…Kuchiki…Kuchiki Rukia.

"Oooh, by the way, to those who do not know me yet, I am the great and dashing Asano Keigo-sensei. I graduated from this school. Ah, those were the days…" The perverted teacher sighed dreamily as his eyes twinkled with reminiscence.

No one paid attention to their weird teacher, and soon, everyone was in a conversation with heir classmates, not even bothering to conceal their hubbub in low whispers.

* * *

BAM!

"Ow, midget! That hurt!" Ichigo rubbed his now throbbing head, glaring at the "midget" who was responsible for his rather rude awakening.

"Baka! Do you even know what time it is? It's eleven! Eleven in the morning, you sleepyhead!" Rukia retorted, huffing at her yawning captain.

"Pfft. As if there's too much to do today." The carrot-top plopped down back on his futon, burying his head under the pillow to block the sunlight entering his room, thanks to the window now opened by his livid lieutenant.

"BAKA! You would always have 'too much to do' if you weren't always slacking off and letting ME do all of YOUR work! Now get up! Yamamoto-sōtaichō wants to see us."

The only reply Rukia got was a snore. A vein threatened to pop in the raven-haired vice-captain's head, and she took a deep breath as she got into an offensive stance.

Several punches and kicks later, a grumpy Rukia and well-beaten up Ichigo quietly made their way towards the first division, where the patient commander general stood waiting for them.

"What is it this time?" Ichigo unceremoniously asked, not even bothering to show some respect in front of Soul Society's highest official.

"Ichigo!" Rukia hissed from the corner of her mouth.

"What?" The insolent captain asked.

Yamamoto-sōtaichō cleared his throat to gain the attention of the bickering duo. "You two have been called for a special mission."

Rukia nodded while her captain simply snorted as if to say 'special my ass.'

"You will be sent to the living worlds to scout. There has been an increase in hollow activity in the living world, after all these years. And it was reported that the cause of this is a young teenage boy who is constantly leaking with reiatsu."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the bearded man while Rukia stood quietly beside him, seemingly getting where the conversation was heading. There was trouble brewing again.

"The teenage boy has been attracting far too many hollows, and even though the resident shinigami of his town is doing everything in his power to make sure hollows are disposed of before it catches the boy's attention, I believe that the boy still need protection, and we cannot take chance on this."

Rukia was getting more and more suspicious by the minute. Just how special is this boy that he needed personal protection, and from a captain and vice-captain, no less? What was happening now? She wanted to ask these queries that plagued her mind, but Rukia knew better than to question authority. Ichigo, however, didn't.

"What? You're gonna make us personal bodyguards of some punk?" Ichigo growled.

Rukia wanted to slap the carrot-top for hi lack of tact and respect, and she surely would have, if only she wasn't dying to say those same words as well.

"If that's how you see it, then yes." Yamamoto-sōtaichō deadpanned.

"Hell, no! Give that task to some unseated officer! I'm out of here!"

"Kurosaki-taichō." Before Ichigo could even turn around, Yamamoto-sōtaichō released some of his reiatsu, effectively stopping the idiot captain. "It is not a request. It is an order. You and Kuchiki Rukia are to be stationed in Karakura-chō until things are cleared."

Ichigo and Rukia gaped at him. Karakura, he said? Oh, hell no!

"Permission to question, sir." Rukia asked.

Yamamoto-sōtaichō nodded his head in acquiescence.

"Are we…are we staying long? I mean…long enough to need a gigai?"

The commander general regarded her with calculating eyes, which obviously unsettled the petite shinigami. "Yes. You two will not leave the town until we confirm that there is no imminent danger. You are to make sure that no harm shall ever befall the boy." Which, considering Aizen was behind this again, was nearly an impossible task, but Yamamoto kept that to himself.

"When do we….when do we leave, sir?" Rukia asked again.

"As soon as possible. I trust both of you to use measures you deem fit for the success of this mission."

"Hai."

Ichigo, who had not spoken a word since hearing 'Karakura-chō' finally asked the most logical question that came out of his mouth. "jus who is this kid we're talking about."

Yamamoto-sōtaichō narrowed his eyes to slits. "Yuki. Takuya Yuki."

Rukia's jaw dropped.

* * *

"Rukia, wait up." Yuki tried to slow down his furious companion's pace, but the woman only walked faster, desperate to get home and get some answers.

"Why are you so mad?" The white-haired boy asked, trying to lighten the woman's mood.

"Why wouldn't I, Yuki? Why? I…I just found out that…that I was named after…the woman who made my mother's life a living hell! Why wouldn't I be mad? I have every damn right to be mad!"

"But…you haven't even heard the real story behind it yet. Do you actually believe that insane teacher?"

Kurosaki Rukia suddenly stopped, and just when Yuki was about to heave a sigh of relief, the woman looked at him with dangerously-glinting eyes. "He may look like a stupid clown out of a circus, but I know that man. He was one of my dad's closest friends, and I'm sure he knows what he says."

Yuki growled at the girl's stubbornness. "Do you think it's the right thing to do? To go asking other people some information your dad himself didn't tell you?"

Rukia hung her head down in shame. Her dad was a great man, and she would willingly vouch for him every single chance she gets. She knew that there was a reason all these information were kept from her. But she was dying to know. Didn't she have the right to know?

"I…I'll see you tomorrow." Rukia hastily replied before running straight into the Kurosaki home.

It was the third day of class, and Yuki's classmates were still annoyingly noisy, catching up with each other about what they did over the break while he silently stared out the window.

It didn't help his temper any that Rukia still refused to talk to him.

His ears perked up when the class suddenly got silent and the sound of footsteps resounded throughout the classroom.

"Class. I have very wonderful news for you!" Yuki heard his perverted teacher say to them, sounding so excited.

"We have a transfer student that'll be joining our class starting today! Please come in, Ku—I mean—" Keigo was cut short by a subtle glare sent his way that no one but him caught.

"It's Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya Fuyuka." A sultry voice said. Yuki slowly raised his head in time to see the transfer student walk into the room.

Amethyst met Emerald.

Somewhere in the back of Yuki's mind, a voice kept repeating a phrase. And as he stared at the enchanting amethyst eyes of the new transfer student, he couldn't help but feel as if he knew who spoke those words.

_**Wasurenaide…**_

* * *

That's it. As soon as I talk to Kimihaine regarding the taking over of this fic (whether or not her offer still stands), I'll let you guys know if I shall be updating this or handing it over to her. For now, thanks for reading and have a good weekend!

Don't forget to review! :D

Wasurenaide means 'Don't Forget'…I think. XD

Oh yeah, credit to **Iana Sabelle** for thinking of the name **Fuyuku** (fuyu means winter, according to her. ) I wouldn't have finished this without her. XD


End file.
